


Kill Your Angel

by Panic1Everywhere



Series: Supernatural Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Imagines, castiel x reader - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic1Everywhere/pseuds/Panic1Everywhere
Summary: IMAGINE : You were possessed by a demon, Castiel tries to help you... It doesn't end well...IMAGINE CREDIT : assbut_of_the_lord on Instagram





	Kill Your Angel

**Author's Note:**

> IMAGINE : You were possessed by a demon, Castiel tries to help you... It doesn't end well...   
> IMAGINE CREDIT : assbut_of_the_lord on Instagram

You walked in through the front door of the bunker, seemingly normal. Wearing jeans and a jacket, a happy grin and your hair tied up in a pony tail. At first glance.. Everything seemed normal. You walked down the stairs, as Dean and Castiel look over with a smile.

"Hey! Y/N, you took a long time getting beers. Fluff butt here was beginning to think about looking for you." Dean called over as he watch you with a faint smile. Then his smile dropped and be frowned "You didn't even get the beers?" He questioned

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "Y/N.. What happened?" He asked in concern as he stood up from his seat beside Dean, walking over to check you for injuries.

Finally, the Demon inside you dropped the act and your smile morphed into an evil smirk, "Well It turns out there are a lot of people out there who want you guys dead.. " Your eyes turn black and your smirk widens, seeing the two men's horrified look. "And it just so happens that we know your weakness." You continue and pull an angel blade from your jacket.

Castiel held his hands out defensively in front of him, "Look.. Please. We'll give you what you want.." He started, as Dean took slow steps to stand beside Castiel, "Just.. Just please don't make us hurt Y/N. She's family.." He pleaded.

The demon tutted and shook your head, beginning to menacingly circle your friends "When will you boys learn.. Family makes you weak." You growled before lunging at Castiel and slicing the blade towards his chest,  he managed to get out the way because Dean hit your hand away to throw off your aim. You turned sharply and roughly elbowed him in the face. Dean grunted in pain and grabbed his now broken nose as blood gushed down his chin. You kicked him in the chest, sending him back a few steps before punching him so hard it knocked the consciousness out of him.

Castiel gripped your collar and pulled you away from him "Y/N! Snap out of it. Please. I don't want to hurt you." He managed to say before you slashed the blade at him again,  this time catching his arm and a burst of light escaped the wound as Cas growled in pain.

"I'm sorry, Y/N can't come to the phone right now." The demon replied before making you punch Castiel,  he grunted and you continued to throw punches. He tried to block and dodge them,  flatly refusing to harm you. After several hits to the face, he stumbled back and his legs hit the table, making him fall backwards onto it.

The demon climbed on top of him and used your legs to pin him down "I'm sure Y/N would love to be on top of your like this. Unfortunately I got here first..." You dragged the blade lazily across his chest "And now neither of are going to live to experience that." You smirked and gripped the handle of the knife, holding it above his heart and extremely slowly pushed down.

Castiel cried out in pain and struggled against your legs to get him arm free. Fortunately his angel strength was stronger than your Demon strength and he got an arm free and raised his arm,  pressing his palm against your forehead. His hand started to glow.

As soon as the demon realised what was happening,  they plunged the knife deep into his chest.

The demon inside you screamed as Castiel managed to finish the smiting. Your skin seemed to crackle with red and your body shook slightly before your head dropped and you slowly regained control of your body...

You slowly lifted your head and the first thing you saw was Castiel... The angel blade still sticking out his chest and blood staining his shirt. "Fuck!" You cried in panic and sit up right, cupping his face as you turn it towards you "Cas?!" You plead, hopefully as his eyes meet yours "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry.. Please! Castiel.. Please don't go!" You begged him and pressed two fingers against his neck, his pulse was weak.

You stared at the blade as the memories hit you like a truck and tears spilt down your cheeks "Please.. I'm so sorry. Don't leave me... I need you Cas.. I- I'm-" You get cut off by him reaching up to weakly touch your cheek.

"Don't cry Y/N... It's not your fault... I-I didn't protect you... " He breathed and brushed away a tear. You held his hand tightly, as if you thought holding it would keep him alive.

You opened your mouth to speak but before any words could leave your lips.. A bright white light filled the room and you were forced to close your eyes. You sobbed, you knew what that meant.. You couldn't open your eyes. You didn't want too.. "I'm sorry.." You whispered, your voice breaking as more tears fell.


End file.
